


A Smoldering Furnace

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is concerned, Alpha Zuko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, F/M, Katara is a scheming friend, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Toph, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph felt her eyes widen as a hot flush spread over her body. No. No. This can't be happening. It can't. Tiny prickles of arousal ran through her body and she whimpered slightly.</p><p>Toph was an omega.</p><p>Yes. An omega.</p><p> </p><p>An AU in which Toph accidentally goes into heat and Zuko 'helps' her through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smoldering Furnace

Toph felt her eyes widen as a hot flush spread over her body. _No. No. This can't be happening. It can't._ Tiny prickles of arousal ran through her body and she whimpered slightly.

Toph was an omega.

Yes. An omega.

It wasn't something hidden from the public but when one thought deeper about it, it seemed strange. In a world where Alpha's where the top dogs, an omega was one the lowest rung on the social ladder. It was an established fact that every Avatar was an Alpha, whether male or female, and that had only furthermore solidified the 'belief' that only Alpha's were worth paying any attention to.

Beta's were only lower than Alpha's by a little bit, not having the demanding urges of an Alpha biology or the consuming heats of an Omega. They were the lucky ones. Omega's on the other hand, were the most unfortunate. Seen mostly as breeding machine and sex toys, they rarely had a say or rights in anything.

The one who were born wealthy had the choice to choose a partner they wanted but that was as much freedom as was given to them. Those born poor had no such luck.

Toph found all of that as nonsense. Your biology didn't make up who you were and it sure as hell shouldn't dictate how you were treated. When she was born, her mother had nearly fainted with dread as she discovered that not only was her daughter an Omega, but she was also blind. What chance did she stand against the world, against clamoring Alpha's who would most likely want to use her as a play thing?

Because of that, she had been kept away and shut of from the world. There was a small sense of comfort to be found when Toph discovered she was an earth bender but it was not enough for the BeiFong's to let her out of her sight. Toph, being the stubborn girl she was, defied her parents and secretly learned earth bending on her own, competing against other benders and eventually earning herself the title 'Blind Bandit'.

It was until she turned thirteen and experienced her first heat that she understood why her mother had tried so hard to keep her away from the world. It had started just after a fight. She'd won again and the buzz of victory flowing through her veins seemed stronger than usual.

She didn't understand it, couldn't comprehend it until the other fighters picked up on her scent. Knowing she was just in the first stage, she began to run. Of course, they chased after her, the fact that she ran only doing more to inflame their ardor. Luckily for her, Toph knew the fastest way back to her house.

By the time she got in, she was a shivering, shuddering mess. She hardly remembered what happened next, only knowing that her mother had stayed with her while she rode out the most painful three days of her life. After that experience, Toph swore never to go through it again.

She'd taken to using suppressant potions, never feeling the awful sting of her heat again.

Until now.

* * *

'Toph? What's-' Zuko started but stopped as soon as her scent hit him. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever smelt in his life and he felt himself harden instantly. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd taken a step towards her. Toph immediately took several steps back and Zuko stopped himself.

'T-Toph, you're in heat. You-You need to get out of here.' Zuko said, his words stumbling over each other. The need to take her was overwhelming. He'd never smelt anything so sweet, so overpowering in his entire life. Yes, Zuko was an Alpha and the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation but he wasn't the typical ruler.

After the war, he'd taken every step to tear down the ideals of his father and build a newer and better Fire Nation. Naturally, it had been fought against which is why he had teamed up with Toph. The woman was an advocate for equal rights although she was fond of unconventional practices, mostly challenging Alpha's to prove themselves through a fight. She'd never lost which only further proved the 'point' she was trying to pass across.

He wasn't sure when it happened but Zuko had fallen in love with her. It was unorthodox, she wasn't even a Fire Nation citizen and his council was under the impression that the 'Fire Nation ideals' would crumble under her hand but it was her refusal to conform that made him crazy over her in the first place.

Her behaviour wouldn't have been unusual on an Alpha but for her to be an Omega and blind at the same time? And for her to still be one of the most respected and feared women on in the world? How many women or men could boast about that? The answer was none.

He'd wanted to make her his for years, his Alpha instincts rearing their head whenever men challenged her. Aang and Sokka knew all abut it. It was hard to hide the sudden increase in temperature when she stepped into the room and Aang had often taken the blame in order to spare him the girls probing questions.

Sokka had found it amusing, him being an Omega and Suki being his Alpha. It was odd, having a male Omega as a soldier and a chief of the Water Tribe but Sokka held his own and could fend for himself with or without Suki's help. It still didn't stop Suki from growling and threatening to disembowel anyone she deemed a threat to him.

Sokka had said to just take Toph and how Zuko longed to follow his instincts but he held Toph in high regard and had sworn to not even touch her unless she came to him.

Now here she was, trembling before him, her thighs already slick with want. Zuko took in a deep breath to try and clear his head. 'T-Toph, you have to come with me.' He said in a shaky voice. Toph stepped back in alarm and Zuko shook his head fiercely as he realized how his words sounded to her.

'No. No. N-Not like that. You're in open country, Toph. You're going to drag every virile Alpha towards you and there's no telling what I'm going to do if that happens. Let me help you.' Zuko grounded out, his dominant side already leaking out.

Toph made a tiny little whimpering sound before stepping towards him. That one step was enough confirmation for him and he grabbed her hand before pulling her close to him and making his way back to his carriage. _Spirits knows why we decided to come hiking at this time._ Zuko hastily dragged Toph into the carriage and set her on the opposite seat, pushing himself into a corner. 'Wh-Where are you taking me?' She asked in a breathless tone. Zuko shut his eyes, hoping it will tame the fire that was brewing in his loins.

It did no such thing.

'Back to the palace. Katara can take care of you.' He huffed. Toph whined slightly. 'Don't want Katara.' She said as she attempted to get up. Zuko's eyes widened. 'No. No Toph. **Sit down.** ' He said in a commanding voice to her. Immediately Toph responded to his voice and sat back down.

The fact that she was responding to his voice only made Zuko want her the more. The air in the carriage was thick with her scent and Zuko fought to stay in control. _I will not take her when she's like this. I am not my father._ Toph made another whining sound and Zuko's eyes flew over the carriage, looking for something to put in between them before his control shattered and he flew at her.

'Katara's not Alpha. You are.' Toph said in an incessant voice and she rubbed her thighs together. Zuko closed his eyes again, his hands clenched on the seat. There was a large wet spot on the front of his pants where he'd leaked out pre-cum and Zuko shuddered. _Can this carriage go any slower?!_ 'Toph, I'm not your Alpha.' Zuko said slowly.

'Yes you are.' She said back. 'Please Zuko. I'm...it hurts.' Toph moaned helplessly. Zuko clenched his jaw. 'No. You don't want this Toph. This is just your heat talking and when it's over, you're gonna hate me for it.' He said. It took a moment before the words registered in Toph's mind.

'Why would I hate you?' She asked. 'Because you don't want this. You don't want me to take you and claim you as my own.' Zuko spat out, reaching the end of his patience. 'You don't want me to fuck you, because that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm so close to pushing you against the nearest surface I can find and fucking you until all you can do is scream my name over and over again but you don't want that Toph and you'll hate me if I do.'

Zuko's speech had only served in making her hornier and Toph whimpered. She needed something and she needed it now unless she was going to explode into a horny mess all over his-

Her train of thought stopped there and a part of his words registered to her. 'Wa-Wait. You-You think I don't want you?' She asked. They were nearing the palace now and Zuko was eager to get out and relieve himself before he burst.

'Yes I do and I'm right. It's just your heat talking.' Zuko snapped back at her. On normal circumstances, she'd snap back at him but she was too far gone for that. 'Why would you think that?!' She gasped, the heat in the carriage becoming near unbearable.

'Why would you? I'm destructive, I mess things up, the fact that I'm a fire bender is enough reason for you to hate me. I'm not...I'm not what you want for an Alpha Toph. You deserve better, not me.' Zuko said to her as the got within the palace grounds.

Despite the lust flowing through her veins, Toph couldn't help but feel shock. She'd admired and damn well lusted after Zuko for years. Even as a child. He was everything and more that she wanted in an Alpha. He was strong, loyal, determined, sexy, graceful, the list went on. All this time, she'd been afraid of approaching him partly cause of her own pride and partly because she was afraid he'd turn her down and he had been convinced that he wasn't good enough for her?

 _He is so going to get a scolding after he fucks me into a bed._ The carriage stopped and Zuko attempted to fly out before Toph caught his arm. 'Zuko, I want you. I need you. I've wanted you for a long time now and if you don't take me to your room and release years worth of pent up sexual frustration, I will never speak to you again.'

There was no need for Zuko to ask if she was sure. It was right there in her eyes, in her scent. 'Oh spirits, I thought you'd never say so.' He said as he pressed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss. Toph immediately succumbed to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her trousers were already ruined as were his and Toph shamelessly grounded her sex into him.

Zuko moaned in her mouth before pulling back. 'Not here. I want to take my time with you.' Toph shivered at the dark tone in his voice and leaped into his arms and he lifted her up. The trip to his bedroom was rushed, filled with various growls at people on Zuko's part.

He dropped Toph on the bed before stepping back to look at her. She was spread out on his bed, her pants so drenched that they were transparent. Zuko took in a deep breath before pouncing on her, his hands immediately ripping her pants.

Before she could make a move he'd burnt through her bindings and his fingers had slipped into her. The feel of some part of him in her was too much and she could already feel a wave of pleasure crashing into her as she orgasmed, her body convulsing against his and his name on her lips. Zuko swore at the sensation of her gripping his fingers and nearly lost all sense of decency.

Her scent was permeating into every ounce of his being and he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelt. Not waiting to find out, Zuko withdrew his fingers from her, earning a whine from Toph, before lowering his mouth to her core and licking a stripe towards her clit. Toph's hands immediately flew to Zuko's hair and she moaned in pleasure.

Zuko moaned into her and her eyes rolled back. Before long, her hand's were bunching in his hair as he coaxed another orgasm from her. Toph's world had been reduced to sensations, the only thing in her mind being Zuko's mouth on her and the smell of him on her. How she had survived for so long without this, without him was puzzling to her but she knew she was never letting him go.

Zuko mouth latched onto her clit and Toph could barely suppress the sob that came out of her mouth. 'Please. Zuko, please. Please.' Toph said over and over again, not sure what she was begging for. Every fibre of Zuko's being had been begging to sheath himself in her since she'd gone into her heat and he could no longer ignore his body's needs.

He pulled up to his full height and pulled off his clothes, the head of his cock and angry red with precum oozing from the tip. The temperature in the room was sweltering and sweat was dripping down body of their bodies. Zuko looked down at Toph. She was spread for him like his own personal banquet and Zuko had many ways in which to devour her.

Without another word, he tore through her shirt, his Alpha ready to finally take it's mate. Her bindings were off without notice and Zuko's hands immediately went to her breasts. Toph keened as Zuko's lips went to her neck, kissing and nipping, leaving love bites on his way down to her bosom. The action along was enough to made Toph close and she quivered in his arms.

'Zuko please.' She whispered hotly, her arms thrown around his neck. 'Please what Toph?' Zuko replied, wanting her to beg. 'Please fuck me.' Toph replied eagerly. 'Please. I'll be good for you, I promise. I'll do anything you want. I need your cock. Just fuck me.'

Her words were enough for him and without another word, Zuko thrust into her. Toph made various incoherent sounds as Zuko filled her with a moan. 'Spirits, you're tight.' He said with a gasp. He felt huge in her and again, Toph wondered how she'd lived before experiencing this. He was about to thrust into her without abandon when he hit a barrier. His eyes widened as he realized what it was. 'Toph, you're a virgin?' He said in surprise. Toph nodded weakly. 'Only you.' She murmured as her hips bucked impatiently.

Zuko felt his love for her bloom even more. Ignoring the urge to lose himself in her, Zuko took her slowly. His fingers entwined in hers as he thrust in and out of her slowly, drawing moans and whimpers from Toph as another orgasm wrecked through her. His head was buried in the crook of her neck as they rocked against themselves.

'Faster.' Toph panted and Zuko reached up for a kiss before breaking her virgin seal. Toph drew in a sharp breath and Zuko stilled against his body's wishes, giving her a chance to adjust. He peppered kisses over her neck until she bucked against him, giving him the green light.

This time, Zuko wasted no time, giving into his lust. Every thrust drew groans from both parties and hurtled them closer and closer to the edge. Toph gripped him, swearing and whimpering as she was fucked within an inch of her life.

Zuko could feel the beginnings of a thick knot forming at the base of his cock and his hips snapped harder into Toph. 'Zu-Zu-Zuko!' Toph moaned helplessly, tears welling up in her eyes as the intensity of her impending orgasm and her emotions washed over her.

In an act of submission, Toph bared her neck to him and instantly, Zuko knot pushed into her the same time as he bit down on her neck. 'That's a good Omega. Take my knot.' Zuko bit out as he released a torrent of cum into her. His words were enough to tip her over the edge and Toph's climax hit her like a train and her fingers dug into Zuko's skin as she let out a shrill scream.

* * *

Zuko nuzzled Toph's face as her hands slowly ran over his body. They were still joined by Zuko's knot but they were both temporarily sated. 'You do know you have to marry me now don't you?' Zuko murmured to his mate. Toph blushed.

'I suppose so. Spirits, our countries are going to have a fit.' She replied. 'The Fire Nation will simmer down once they realize how this works in their favour and I trust you to handle the Earth Nation.' Zuko said to her as he kissed her cheek.

'My father's probably going to think you took advantage of me in my 'moment of weakness'.' Toph said to Zuko. Zuko scoffed. 'Like you weren't the one begging for me to fill you and making promises to be a good girl for me.' He replied. Toph blushed harder and Zuko chuckled.

'I don't see why you're embarrassed, Toph. We did just have sex and we are in a bed together.' Zuko said with a smirk. 'I've never been this close to you before you know. Not even when we were training Aang.' She replied. Zuko hummed in agreement with her before looking down at her.

'How long?' He asked. 'How long have I wanted your body? A couple of years now.' Toph replied cheekily. 'You know that's not what I meant.' Zuko said to her as he tweaked her nose. Toph smiled. 'I've wanted your bite since you became the Fire Lord.' She answered.

Zuko's eyes widened. 'That long? Why didn't you say anything?' She asked. Toph shrugged. 'You were just learning how to rule a country, I was too proud, you were with Mai, the list of reasons are endless. Even after you broke up with her I just didn't think you'd want me.' Toph turned towards his direction.

'I'm going to be a difficult mate Zuko. I won't always submit to your will just because you've marked me. I have ideas of my own, how I want to do things. If that's going to be a problem then maybe we should just...stop.' Toph said, her voice getting smaller at the end of her sentence, her heart clenching at the thought of living without her mate.

Zuko shook his head fondly. 'Those reasons are exactly why I'm in love with you. I need someone who's not afraid to challenge me. Not a lot of women want to, Ozai's reign is still fresh in their minds. I've wanted you for a long time as well. I've wanted you by my side, I've wanted you to bear my children, I've wanted you as my Omega ever since you defiled my council and I'm overjoyed that I'm finally having that.'

His speech roused something in her that she didn't even know existed and Toph's eyes filled up. 'Well we've already knocked off the first and last thing on that list.' She said, rocking herself on his knot. 'Let's work on the second one shall we?' Toph said with a smirk, eager for him to take her again.

Zuko shuddered through another orgasm and he grinned before rolling on his mate and reclaiming her.

* * *

'You gave her what?!' Aang said in shock as Katara stood in front of him. 'It was just a heat inducing potion Aang.' She said back to him in a calm voice. Aang stared at her. 'She went out with Zuko today!' He said, trying to pass across the enormity of her actions.

'I know.' Katara replied. 'Relax, Aang. She's wanted him for a long time now.' Sokka said as he reassuringly patted Aang's shoulder. 'Besides it's unhealthy, suppressing your heats like that.' Suki added from her corner.

'But-but...Shouldn't we check up on them?' Aang said in a feeble attempt at protest. 'You do know Zuko would most likely throw you out if you go near their bedroom right?' Suki piped up. 'Besides do you really want to intrude on the both of them in the midst of a bonding? Remember how we were like?' Katara said to her husband.

Aang sighed in defeat. 'We might as well cancel all meetings then. If they're anything like any one of us here, who knows when they'll resurface.' Katara wrapped her hands around him, her Omega instincts buzzing at his approval.

Sokka and Suki rolled their eyes at the younger couple and went back to their forgotten tasks, each smirking slightly as the earth beneath their feet shook every couple of seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Omegaverse. Hope you like it!


End file.
